I can’t live without you
by Zeddisonandmeglofan
Summary: Addison and Zed are going strong nothing can tear them apart until somebody interferes
1. Chapter 1

**Addison's POV**

Zed and I have been dating for a year now it was our one year anniversary I wanted to do something for him nothing big because well he didn't like anything big. I have changed a lot since freshman year my snow white hair is now until my back. I'm definitely way more braver than back then because Zed might have rubbed his attitude of on me but I really didn't mind. Turns out me and Zed are soulmates. We found out because we feel each others feelings we had gone to the doctors and asked if it was normal they said they had to run a few tests. Eventually they told us our blood typed had changed an were are blood types mixed together so that's how we found out.

"Addison!" Her mom called from downstairs which had taken her out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming!" She called back

Once she walked down the stairs and saw her handsome zombie boyfriend with flowers and had been dressed in the clothes she went with him to buy a few weeks ago which was a white t-shirt with a plaid button up shirt opened with ripped jeans and his hair styled like his normal hairstyle.

"Zed!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey gorgeous." He said as he hugged her back

"Awwwww!" They heard Missy say

Then Dale came down the stairs

"Zed what a surprise." He said

"Yeah sorry I just came to pick Addy up to take her out to dinner for our anniversary."

"Zed I'm so sorry I didn't know you were coming so I hadn't changed!" She exclaimed

"Hey woah it's okay calm down go and change I'll wait here." He said

"No it's not okay I don't wanna make you wait." She said

"Addy go change don't worry." Zed told her

"Okay..."

"Addy don't feel bad go." Zed said

"Okay I'll be right back."

Addison ran up the stairs and walked in to her walk in closet and looked for a dress. Then she spotted a non seabrook styled dress. It was a dark red knee high, strapless dress with a skull belt on it. She began wondering where she got it. Then she remembered she had gone shopping with Eliza for new, different styled clothes and had spotted it and loved it. She quickly put it on her bed and picked out black three inch heels. She put it on and quickly went to do her makeup and hair. Her makeup was a dark but no so dark red eyeshadow with some purple and had a little blush on with dark red lipstick. She styled her hair by curling it and putting it up as a half braid across the back.

When she returned Zed was speechless

"You look stunning." He said breathlessly

She blushed.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered out

"Did I just make you blush stutter ." He teased

"N-Νο." I stutter again

He chuckles.

"Alright let's go." He says

"Bye mom bye dad."

"Bye Addy bye Zed."

"Bye mayor Missy and chief Dale."

"Zed you know you can call us by our names." Missy says

"Okay bye Missy bye Dale." He says again

"Bye!" The call out

"So where exactly are we going my zombie?" Addison asks

"You'll see my cheerleader." He replies

She giggled

They intertwined hands and went to they're mystery date that Zed had planned

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's bad. Also this might not be so long so sorry.** **So yeah also if you want to see they're outfits follow my account for this story which is @fanfiction_inspiration_pics I hope you enjoyed I'll also be posting the other inspirations sorry if I take a while to post I'll be busy with school but during my winter break I'll make sure to post. Anyways until next time!!**


	2. Chapter 2: the date

**Normal POV**

Zed and Addison were walking hand in hand to Zed's mystery date. Addison kept asking question's and Zed kept responding " you'll see." After about 5 minutes into their walk Zed said " just a few more steps." Then they finally arrived it was at the beach and when Addison saw what Zed had done she was in total shock.

"It's not much but-" Zed started but before he could finish Addison threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Zed it's beautiful." She said breathlessly

Zed smiled and then captured her in another hug which she gladly accepted.

It was a little picnic area with a black white blanket with pillows, a picnic basket, another basket with extra blankets, with a glass jar with a little candle in it, leaning against the rocks

Most people weren't at the beach because it was winter but that's why Zed had packed extra blankets, also a jacket for Addison, plus comfortable boots, plus some warmer clothes for Addy.

"care to lay down M'lady?" He asked in a British accent

She giggled and responded in the same British accent "why yes my good sir."

She layed down on the blankets and Zed got some more blankets and layed down with her and put them on top of them Addison cuddled into Zed and closed her eyes.

"Zed" She said

"Yeah?" He asked

"Why are you so perfect?" She asked

"I'm not perfect gorgeous you are." He said

He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eye

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing's wrong I'm just admiring how beautiful you are." He replied before kissing her

She smiled before kissing back. They pulled away and she said

"you know what?" She asked

"what?" He asked

"How do you always know the way to my heart?"

He chuckled and replied

"Gorgeous I honestly don't know."

She giggled and snuggled back into his side

They stayed like that for a while and just relaxed.

"Z can you stay at my house tonight if my parents and you're dad say it's okay?" She asked

"Sure I mean my dad isn't here right now he's with Zoey at a school field trip camping."

"Okay just let me ask my parents." She said as she began pulling away from him to get her phone

Zed pulled her to him and she giggled

"Zed!" She exclaimed between laughing

"After I don't want to let you go." He said

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she interwined her hands in his hair.

"Addy" He said

"Mhm?" She asked

"I love you so much." He said

"I love you too Z with all my heart soul."

"You know I can't live without you right?" He asked

"I know and I can't either handsome."

He lifted her chin and kissed her again and she gladly kissed back

When they pulled away Zed got an idea

"I know it might be crazy but did you hear the story." He started

She smiled and continued "I think I heard it vaguely."

"A girl and a zombie."

"Oh tell me more boy sounds like a fantasy."

"Oh what could so wrong with a girl and a zombie." They both sang in perfect harmony

"You're from the perfect paradise and I'm living on the darker side."

"Ooh I've got a feeling if you get to know me."

"Right from the start you caught my eye and something inside me came to life."

"Ooh I've got a feeling if you get to know me."

"Someday." They both sang

"This could be this could ordinary" sang Addison

"Someday could we be something extraordinary." They sang

"You and me side by side." Zed sang

"Out in the broad daylight." They sang

"If they laugh we'll say." Addison sang

"We're gonna be someday." They sang

"Someday, Someday." She sang

"We're gonna be Someday." They sang

"Someday, Someday." They sang

"We're gonna be Someday..." they finished

They pressed their foreheads together and they both said I love you

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter 3rd chapter will be out sooner I promise so yeah hope you enjoyed make sure to follow the Instagram for my fanfiction inspirations which is @fanfiction_inspiration_pics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Once they finished they're date they walked back to Addy's house while talking about random things. Zed even told her about times when Eliza, Bonzo, and him were little and the dumb things they did. Addison already called her parents and asked it Zed could stay over they said yes and Zed also called Zevon and he also said it was okay. Once they got there Addison pulled out the key and opened the house. She was shocked to see her parents still awake.

"Hey why are you guys still awake?" She asked

"Oh no reason we were just talking."

"Oh okay."

"Anyways how did your date go?" Asked Missy clearly wanting to know

"Oh it was good Zed set up a beautiful picnic at the beach and said it was nothing."

"Addy it really wasn't." He said

"You hush." Addy said

"How did you have a picnic when it's winter."

"Because my handsome zombie boyfriend really knows how to plan a picnic in the winter."

Zed chuckled

"Well you two head up stairs it is Sunday and you two have school tomorrow." Said Addison

"Yes mom." Replied Addison

Zed Addy walked upstairs to her room and entered the familiar room

Zed looked at her bed and chuckled

"What?" She asked

"That's where one of my old shirts went."

She blushed and hit his arm playfully

He just laughed

"I have a surprise."

"Another surprise!" She exclaimed

"Yup." He replied

He walked over to their guitar which was next to her dresser and picked it up and walked to her bed and sat down and patted the spot next to her and she sat down

"So I'm guessing you're going to sing me a song."

"Mhm." He replied

He began singing her favorite song and she was shocked

Hey there, Delilah

What's it like in New York city?

I'm a thousand miles away

But, girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes, you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear, it's true

Hey there, Delilah

Don't worry about the distance

I'm right here if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there, Delilah

I know times are gettin' hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we could

My word is good

Hey there, Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me...

He finished and Addison had tears streaming down her face

"Hey hey don't cry. What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"N-Nothing I'm just happy." She said

"Aww come here gorgeous." He said as he opened his arms to embrace her

She went into his awaiting arms and buried her face in his chest

He held her tightly and buried his nose in her snow white hair and breathed in her strawberry scent

"Zed I love you so much." She said

"Me too Addy." He said

They stayed there for a while until Zed said it was time for them to go to sleep

"Let me put the guitar back." He said

"No, don't leave me." She said

"I'll be quick."

"Fine.."

 **Zed's POV**

He laughed as he put the guitar back he then walked back to the bed to see Addison grabbing his t-shirt that was on her bed and a pair of shorts and headed to the bathroom. While she was changing he went to her dresser and pulled of a pair of his pajama pants and began changing when he finished he layed down under the covers waiting for Addison. After 5 minutes she came out in Zed's old T-shirt and a pair of shorts and layed down with him under the covers and buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter

"Good night Z Gar-gagiza."

"I Gar-gagiza you too Addy Good night."

By then they both had fell asleep and fell into the world of dreams.

 **A/N: hope y'all enjoyed of course I don't own the songs used in this chapter**

 **Song: Hey, there Delilah by The Plain White T's**

 **Also hope you enjoyed!!**


	4. Chapter 4: What’ll Happen?

**No one's POV**

Zed woke up before Addison before Addison's alarm because he was used to wake up earlier. So he turned off her alarm before it went off. Which would go off in about 30 minutes or so.

20 minutes later...

Zed had already took a shower gotten dressed for the day. Once he finished changing he walked back to the bed to wake Addy up but then got a text message. He checked who it was from saw it was an unknown number and the message read; " Meet me in the alley behind the school 10 minutes before the bell rings, come alone tell no one where you're going." Once he finished he didn't think much of it. So he began singing in Addy's ear to wake her up. He sang Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Because I'd miss ya, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even if I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

Cause I'd miss ya, baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile

I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

I feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time

Yeah (Yeah)

Yeah (Yeah)

Yeah..

Her eyes fluttered open she smiled at him

" Good Morning Zombie." She said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek but he quickly turned his head and she kissed his lips instead. When she pulled away she giggled

" Good Morning Cheerleader." He said

" I loved the wake up call." She said giggling

" Well I'm glad you did but you have to get up so."

" 5 more minutes." She said giving me puppy eyes

" Oh all right. But why would you give me the puppy eyes. You know I'm a sucker for them."

" Well to bad for you."

He groaned she giggled

He layed back down with her and she cuddled into his chest

10 minutes later...

They got up Addison got ready for the day and they went downstairs hand in hand

" Good Morning Mom Dad." Addison greeted

" Good Morning Missy Dale." Zed greeted

" Breakfast is ready." Missy said

After they ate breakfast they walked to school hand in hand

Once they got there and walked in to head to their lockers Zed put his stuff in his backpack and told Addy he would be back

" Where are you going?" She asked

" Don't worry about it." He told her

" Alright if you say so" she says

He kissed her cheek and left to go to the alley

After a few moments he arrived at the alley and called out

" Hello?" He called out

He heard nothing

He called out again... nothing

Just as he was about to leave and go back he got hit in the back of the head and passed out

" I don't think you'll be leaving so soon _zombie."_ The person said with disgust

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to sorry but anyways as you all know I do not own Disney Zombies I only own the characters I make up so yeah also hope you** **enjoyed this chapter sorry for the delay. Next chapter I will start writing today so it will hopefully be up January 2 let's hope fingers crossed.**

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

 **I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**

 **All the credits go to their rightful owners**


	5. Chapter 5: Help!

Zed woke up tied to a chair in a dark room the only light were two crappy light bulbs flickering. He was completely restrained and couldn't move he struggled to get free but couldn't. He began feeling a burning sensation on his wrists and arms he realized his arms and wrists were tied up with rope two times and so were his legs. He couldn't talk with the cloth over his mouth. He continued to try but it burned him to much. Just as he was going to try again he heard a voice.

" Well well well... look who woke up." An unknown voice spoke

He walked up to Zed and took of the cloth over his mouth

" Who the hell are you.." he growled

" I'll tell you just wait a few moments _zombie"_ the person said with hatred in their voice

" Again who are _you_ " Zed said growling and talking louder

" Fine I'll tell you.."

" My name is Ryder Anderson I've seen you around and don't understand why they would let freaks like you go to a real school Ryder said

Zed just rolled his eyes

" Oh I've also happen to notice your girlfriend is really pretty and doesn't deserve to be with a freak like _you._ And I also plan on making a move on her.Ryder said

" You go anywhere near Addison and I'll hurt you and I mean _badly_." Zed growled

" Yeah I don't think that'll be possible with you tied up here." Ryder said

" Don't touch _her!" Zed_ screamed at him

He struggled against the ropes but Ryder punched him right in the guts

" Don't make the mistake of yelling at me" Ryder said

Zed had his head hung low and Ryder removed his Z- Band

Ryder took Zed out of the room he was in which was the storage shed and put him outside in the pouring rain and let him get soaked as he walked away to the school

" Help!" Zed screamed out

But nobody would hear him in the pouring rain so he just stayed there with nobody to help him

 _With Addison back at the school_

Where is he?!? She thought. She was extremely worried it wasn't like that of Zed to leave and not show up she was starting to panic and she guessed Eliza noticed that because she tapped her shoulder which made Addison jump.

" Addy what's going on? Where's Zed?" She asked whispering

" That's the promblem I _don't_ know where he is." She said whispering too

" Addison did Zed tell you anything before he left?" Eliza asked

" Well yeah he said he was going somewhere and would be back, but he didn't say where." Addison said

" Addison I think we should go look for him." Eliza said

" When?!?" Addison whispered yelled

" After this period. Okay?"

" Okay." She said sadly

" Don't worry we'll find him." Eliza said reassuringly

Addison gave her a small smile before returning to work

 _After class_

" Eliza who are we gonna call to help us?" She asked

" Well Bree Bonzo are in study hall so they can. I can maybe get some zombies, and you can get some cheerleaders. Does that sound good?" Eliza asked

" Yeah." Addison responded

As Addison was walking to get some cheerleaders she was stopped by a tall boy not as tall as Zed a few inches shorter but taller than her at least he had black hair and blue eyes

" Can I help you?" She asked

" Yes you can I'm Ryder Anderson as you probably know." He said

" Yeah from the soccer team. Again can I help you?" She asked a little more anxious now

" Yes, will you go out on a date with me?" He asked

" I have a boyfriend and you of course know him it's Zed Necrodopoulus from the football team and one of the best people ever."

" Yeah but I don't see him also you shouldn't be with a freak like him you should be with me your own _kind."_ Ryder said

" Yeah I don't think so" Addison said trying to walk away but Ryder blocked her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and trued to kiss her but she low kicked him.

Ryder fell to the ground

" Leave me alone!!" She screamed

She turned around and saw Eliza and ran to her and hugged her

" It's okay your okay." Addison calmed down and then Eliza said " That was one hell of a kick." Addison laughed softly and pulled away from the hug.

" Are you ready?" Eliza asked

Addison nodded and they met the others outside.

 **A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 6 will hopefully be up today or tomorrow hopefully today so I can give you guys two chapters to make up for the absence. Also sorry for that but thank you for sticking with the story. Also a big shoutout to @loveshipper for being such an awesome reviewer and I'm glad you like it!!**

 **So yeah again go check out my instagram account @fanfiction_inspiration_pics or check out my Wattpad account which is @multifangirl_ my stories will also be there too. Also there will be no chapter on Friday January 4th because guess what it's my birthday!! But hopefully a chapter on Thursday January 3rd so yeah I love y'all bye!!**


End file.
